Jelous Minds Think Alike
by Luxpapillion
Summary: Ginny realizes that she still has feelings for Harry. There's just one problem-he has a new girlfriend. Through pranks, love letters, and nudges from others, can Harry open up about his feelings for Ginny? Please R&R!


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing; the genius J.K Rowling has created it all. I bow down to her!  
  
Ginny Weasley tiptoed over slumbering bodies and towards the window seat, the only physical characteristic of her room she enjoyed. Ginny spent many hours watching the sun rising, and thinking about many things. Right now, she was preoccupied with the letter in her pocket.  
  
Ginny- I'm sure Ron has already told you, but I would love it if you could come to Grimmauld Place with Hermione and Ron. You could also bring a friend; we wouldn't want you to feel left out. Thank you again for all you've done for me, and for Sirius. I'm sure he would love to his home occupied by many Weasleys. Please tell Ron as soon as possible, I can't wait to see you. Love, Harry  
  
That part was all well and fine, especially the love, but the next sentence made Ginny's heart cold.  
  
P.S: I have a new girlfriend, who I met after Sirius's death. Her name Kayla and she is transferring to Gryffindor from America. I'm sure you two will get along splendidly.  
  
Ginny had to laugh at that last sentence. He expected them to get along well? Ginny had never stopped liking Harry; she has just learned to control her emotions. However the wound was still there, it still hurt. And today, the wound would be opening as she met Harry's girlfriend. Ginny wasn't sure she was ready.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as her best friend joined her on the window seat. Ginny and Whitney had met their first day at Hogwarts and had been friends ever since. Whitney was a loudmouth and didn't have the most favorable reputation at Hogwarts, yet Ginny liked her for it.  
  
"Thinking about Harry?" Whitney's steely blue eyes glanced at Ginny's face suspiciously. To cover up her embarrassment, Ginny stuttered "Shhh, you'll, er, wake Hermione up!"  
  
They both looked over to Hermione Granger, her brown hair falling across the thin mattress. She had a peaceful smile on her face.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about her," Whitney said lightly. "With the rate that she and Ron have been snogging at, she won't have any troubles!" Ginny and Whitney stuck their fists in their mouths to contain the loud laughter emitting from them.  
  
"I heard that!" Hermione Granger was up and awake, an angry smile playing on the corners of her mouth. She jumped over the lumpy mattresses and joined Ginny and Whitney on the window seat. She leaned against the pole and smiled dreamily. "I'm so excited to see Harry again!" Ginny had to work her face muscles hard to keep the fake grin plastered on her fair face. "His new girl friend seems really nice," Hermione continued, missing the terse looks on Whitney and Ginny's faces.  
  
Just then, a small bell sounded and awakening bodies could be heard. Though Percy was still angry at the family, and the twins were in Diagon Alley to tend to their shop, Bill and Charlie had joined their family for the holidays. To make sure the day's trek to London went smoothly, Mrs. Weasley had bought a magical bell that worked like a Muggle alarm clock and was used to wake them up that morning.  
  
Whitney and Ginny dressed quickly, eager to go downstairs and have breakfast, but Hermione was spending a long time in the bathroom, and she had ever since she and Ron had been going together. "I wish she would just get back to being Hermione!" Ginny complained as another long minute passed by, and Hermione was still not ready. Finally, Ginny cracked. "Last one to the table is a rotten egg," she called, her red hair spinning as she ran down the stairs, Whitney right behind her.  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled as the two energetic girls hurtled down the stairs and slid into their seats. More girls should have an appetite as healthy as her dear daughter Ginny. 'Hermione has no appetite whatsoever!' Mrs. Weasley sighed, thinking of her son's new girlfriend. She was bright and willing to help, but Mrs. Weasley felt that Ron needed someone more, someone more.Her thoughts were interrupted by Whitney.  
  
"This breakfast is brilliant Mum!" Whitney had called Mrs. Weasley Mum as long as she could remember, seeing as she lived juts down the bend and Ginny had been her friend for years. Ginny had to laugh at the thought of Whitney's first visit to the Burrow, when she has knocked down three bowls, yet Mrs. Weasley liked the girl so much she let it slide. Ginny noticed her Mum glance at her watch several times before bustling up stairs to get Ron and Hermione, and muttering something about how irresponsible they were. Charlie and Bill were walking down the stairs just when their mother was walking up, which caused a collision.  
  
"She'll be in a bad mood all day!" Bill predicted sourly, his ponytail rumpled and face ashen for lack of sleep. "And it's your fault!" Ginny's reply was scathing, and she could feel a tad of Weasley temper coming over her. Just what she needed the day of meeting Harry's girlfriend.  
  
Mrs. Weasley came back downstairs pulling Ron behind her, while Hermione floated along behind him, looking unsure. Despite the fire burning in her eyes, Mrs. Weasley said nothing, and busied herself getting the Floo powder out and fussing about the "children". Ginny dragged Whitney up the stairs and they carried their full trunks down the rickety stairs together, making an effort not to trip. "When was the last time your Dad fixed these stairs?" Whitney asked, breathing heavily as she set her trunk beside the Kitchen table. Ginny shot her a look, and Whitney covered her mouth and blushed. Whitney's worst trait was her big mouth, and she ruined many a friendship with it.  
  
"Whitney, there you are!" Mrs. Weasley bustled over and handed her a piece of parchment that read "Number 12 Grimmauld (sp?) Place" in a hand writing that looked only vaguely familiar to Ginny. "Hurry up you two, we're leaving!"  
  
All of the Weasley's and their friends lined up according to age; Charlie and Bill at the front of the line, followed by Ron and Hermione, then Ginny and Whitney, with Mrs. Weasley going last to make sure they all got to London safe and sound.  
  
With a small pop, Charlie and Bill apperated, so Hermione and Ron stepped into the fire. Hermione shouted "Number 12 Grimmauld Place!" and the fire turned green before the pair was whisked away. Ginny and Whitney were next, and after a sprinkling of Floo Powder, Whitney shouted "Number 12 Grimmuld Place!" and Ginny felt herself spinning, and spinning before she fell with a thud on a piece of hard ground.  
  
"Hey Ginny," Harry himself was standing above her, a sly grin visible on his well sculpted face. "Were you planning to get off the ground any time soon?" Ginny blushed. She must have fallen on the ground after 'flooing' over to Gimmauld Place. Ginny realized she had forgotten how Harry's eyes shone, and his mouth was always in that adorable smirk. She wished.  
  
"Ginny? Ginny, I want you to meet Kayla." Ginny felt her heart plummet to the floor, and her face fell, even if Harry didn't notice. She had forgotten all about Kayla, Harry's [I] girlfriend [/I]. She turned reluctantly to see the girl, and she knew exactly why Harry liked her. She has shiny auburn hair, a creamy complexion, bright green eyes, and long eyelashes. She looked absolutely beautiful, and Ginny felt jealous immediately. It was going to be an interesting few weeks.  
  
"Hello Ginny, it's nice to meet you. Harry has told me so many nice things about you, and I can't wait to meet you myself." Despite the fact that what Kayla had said was what Ginny labeled as preppy, Kayla pulled it off by acting sincere, and Ginny felt a little bit bad about judging her by here looks.  
  
But not too much.  
  
Hermione, Whitney and Ginny were ushered to their room by Kayla, who was talking at a million miles an hour. "Harry fixed up the upstairs rooms and I helped him, and I was really surprised that they turned out well. Here's your room!" Ginny, who had been quiet the entire trip upstairs, looked at the door with a scoff. "I stayed in here last year, it's rubbish!" Kayla looked at her and frowned, then opened the door. "Ta-da!" All Ginny could do was gape. The cracks were gone, and cozy bunk beds decorated with silk coverlets were now in the place of lumpy cotton mattresses. Whitney and Hermione were delighted, but Ginny merely dropped her stuff and stormed down stairs.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" Kayla was just behind Ginny, her green eyes livid. "I've heard so much nice stuff about you from Harry, and you're acting like a small child!" Ginny was surprised by this outburst, but kept her cool despite burning cheeks. "Well at least I don't just come and date a boy because he's famous!" Ginny ran down the stairs to talk to Harry, leaving an angry and upset Kayla to mull some things over.  
  
"What was all that yelling about?" Remus Lupin, Mrs. Weasley, and Albus Dumbledore were all downstairs discussing something, and Ginny was too angry to ask why. "Where's Harry?" Her voice was firm and demanding. Before Mrs. Weasley could protest at her daughter's rude tone of voice, Professor Dumbledore had pointed towards the kitchen. "Let her be Molly," Professor Dumbledore started, his blue eyes twinkling. "I think this summer is going to be an interesting social experiment among those younger and more innocent than us."  
  
And despite the fact that a dark war was taking place, Dumbledore was-as always-correct. 


End file.
